


The New Black Gold [September Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [24]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: Slave to the new black gold, there's a heartbeat under my skin;Search my electric soul for the hidden man within.





	The New Black Gold [September Music Video]




End file.
